


[PODFIC] Spectrum

by Mangacat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Current Events, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Politics, Refugees, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat
Summary: Jensen is the Lord of Chaos, the King of the Night, the God of Carnage... who meets and falls in love with a very human Jared.





	[PODFIC] Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silkylustre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spectrum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724922) by [Mangacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat). 



> Sooooo... this is my first try at podfic and I chose to do my own story because I felt like I had the best handle of what the voices and the intentions of the text would sound like when working with something I created. I am kind of blown away by the product, and I tried to experiment a bit with techniques that go beyond simply recording the narrative, which I hope will make for a special listening experience and will actually add a layer for people even who might want to come back after reading this story when it first came out. It's entirely imperfect of course - I'm particularly keen on working out the kink of microphone placement to reduce the differences in sound quality between the different recording sessions, but that's one for future projects such as they might be. Right now I'm just to impatient to finally share this with you guys. I'm in awe of all the very VERY talented and much more experienced podficcers out there in fandom - especially silkylustre who is my guru and was so supportive - who I think deserve much more appreciation for their work and I hope to make good company for them someday with wherever this leads me.

[Spectrum_Mangacat201 - Download Option](https://www.mediafire.com/file/3nbm98y01y3xf48/Spectrum_Mangacat201_2018_12_29_final_render.mp3/file)

 

As the streaming version doesn't seem to be working right now, you'll have to make to with the download option for the moment, I will try and get it to work - as soon as it does, this missive will be replaced by an actual streaming player ;). 

 

Source disclaimers (and also a point of incredible resource):

1\. Sound effects obtained from https://www.zapsplat.com

2\. Music obtained from the very generous community at www.looperman.com, thanking the good folks there for their generous sharing of loops and tracks that make up the musical backing of this podfic.


End file.
